


Maternal Rivalry

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Laxatives, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Shuten Douji believes that she needs to outdo Raikou in the maternal area, so she may claim Kintokis affections... Unfortunately, her training dummy happens to be Ibaraki, much to the banana oni's dismay.





	Maternal Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser

”S-Shuten-sama, I have to ask… W-Why are we doing this again?”

The yellow-haired oni known as Ibaraki-doji had woken up today thinking that she and her master were going to deal with the pesky samurai that had dealt them so much trouble in the past and present, and instead she found that things were going to be quite different from today onward.

“Ibaraki-tan, you know babies aren’t supposed to speak, and yet you’re still speaking so freely? I’ve got a long way to go before I can rival that ox-woman, if you’re being this disobedient.” The raven-haired and pale oni shook her head as she verbally admonished her subordinate, wondering where she could’ve gone so wrong.

“I’ll tell you this one more time, then you must never speak freely until we finish this exercise. That infernal Raikou has an ironclad grip on my dear Sakata, and I refuse to let her win this battle with her special wiles. So, if I can’t attract his attention with my wonderful body, then I’ll have to treat him like my own offspring, in a manner that outdoes hers.” Shuten explained her plan very methodically to her younger and more naïve subordinate, who then raised her hand for permission. “Mmmm? What, Ibaraki?”

“T-That doesn’t explain this getup though…” The red-horned oni muttered embarrassedly. She was right, it didn’t. The formerly proud and aggressive demon had practically been defanged as her outfit was stripped from her body, and replaced with a soft-red jumper that only covered up her torso. To make matters worse, her mistress has forced her to wear a childish human garment meant to ensure that babies didn’t make a mess. Ibaraki could hold her bladder and her bowels completely tight for hours, if not weeks! She didn’t need this… and yet it just made her more embarrassed that she was stuck in one!

Not a moment too soon after Ibaraki had raised her complaint, was she brought onto Shuten’s lap and given a swift slap across her padded and jumper-covered bottom. “O-Ouch! Shuten-sama, not so hard!” The blonde oni cried out, only to receive another slap to that obnoxiously padded bottom that made her cry out in pain once more. “P-Please, stop!” She tried to protest once more, only for a third slap to make its way onto her bottom and for a few tears to roll down the oni’s cheeks in response.

“Goodness, you don’t even learn a little bit. I must be missing something that Raikou isn’t. Sakata always seems to get so quiet and subdued around her, whenever she really turns up her motherly charms…” Shuten mused aloud as she started rubbing her crying baby subordinate’s bottom, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine just what could help her win.

Immediately, two obnoxiously huge orbs floated into the horny oni’s mind, prompting her to shake her head to rid her of those god-awful breasts that was the epitome of what she lacked. “Of course, the ox’s udders. Sakata is but a normal young man, of course he couldn’t resist his mother’s bosom.” Shuten said as she started to tap at her own breast, before sighing in resignation. “If only I was summoned in a different container, then perhaps my bosom might just match or outdo hers. Still, there must be something I can do with this flat board of a chest…”

“U-Uhm, Shut-“ Ibaraki started to speak once more, only to shut her mouth once her mistress instinctively raised her hand to spank her. “I-I mwean, Mama…” She immediately changed her tone hoping to avoid punishment, and indeed her proper tone was rewarded with her sore butt being gently rubbed by her raven haired mistress, a blush spreading across her face as she finally started to realize what she needed to do to be heard.

“M-Mama… Y-Ywou cwould… Mwake mwe dwink…” The banana-esque oni did her best to sound like an infant, despite how much it pained her to add a lisp, and yet it worked out exactly as she wanted it to.

“Drink? Of course, little Ibaraki, you’re a genius. Maybe you’re the kind of disobedient baby that I initially pegged you to be.” Shuten soothingly serenaded with her words as she gently lifted the horned baby onto her lap, butt facing down this time around. “But, there’s something I’ve got in mind for this drink. Something that’ll make even Sakata need my help. Here, little Ibaraki. Have a little sip from Mamas breast.” The raven-haired woman slowly lowered her subordinates head, until it was level with her breast, which now started to secrete a sweet-smelling liquid. It wasn’t milk, but it was something awfully enticing to the young-looking oni.

Hoping that she wouldn’t need to use her lisp for an extended period of time, Ibaraki eagerly put her lips right around that nipple and began to suckle like any good baby would. She couldn’t really openly admit it, but there was something nice about being handled this gently by her mistress. Usually she was basically used as a chew toy by Kintoki, her and Raikou, both separately and collectively. It was the worst, and yet here she was, being babied and taken care of for once in her life.

It was something that she could get used to; even if it meant that she’d be dressed like a baby during it all. The sound of her eager suckling grew steadily slower as the supply of the sweet liquid ran out, prompting the banana to yawn and twist around a little… “Mama… What was in thwat?” Despite how sleepy the little oni felt, she did a passable job on the lisp just to avoid another harsh spanking, right before her irises shrunk as she heard her mistress’ next word.

“Laxatives.” Shuten chimed happily, with her closed eyes making it clear that she was not even the least bit sorry about what was about to go down. She had doomed Ibaraki to spending the next little while emptying out her insides, and yet she seemed no less emotionally invested. “After all, a baby is supposed to use their diapers, right? If the diapers hold, I’ll be able to give you a well-deserved change, just like I plan to give one to Sakata when he tries this. Then, you’ll both be my cute, blonde little babies.”

Something about sharing her spotlight with that infernal Kintoki didn’t sit right with Ibaraki, but she barely had the chance to think about it before she felt her stomach turning inside out. She knew exactly what was coming, and she had not a single chance to stop it. “Mama…!” She cried out, hoping for a moment of mercy, but all she got instead was Shutens finger on her lips making her quiet down.

That dismissive way of making her shut up bought Shuten a brief moment of silence before the banana-haired onis rear started to act up. First she let out a harmless if amusing little ‘frrt’, barely audible enough to be notable, but then the real star of the show started to reveal itself. The poop that poured out of her rear was something else to behold.

Ropes upon ropes upon ropes, they just piled on top of one another as they fired straight out of Ibaraki’s poor little hole, with nowhere but down to go. The diaper sagging downward immediately ripped open the buttons on the jumper, ruining its chances of ever closing again as the Shuten merely watched with a growing smile.

Not only did Ibaraki feel the shame of having her bowels evacuated in such a hurried state, but she also felt the peculiar pleasure that came with it. While it looked like the front of her diaper was getting soggy due to pee, this wasn’t the case at all. It was getting soggy because of her own climax, making it incredibly obvious to Shuten that her little experiment was going just as she had expected.

“Keep going, little Ibaraki. I want to see just how big a load I can imagine Sakata dumping after a taste of my wonderful ‘medicine’.” Her raven-haired mistress’ weird way of goading her along nonetheless worked, and upon being encouraged to poop more, she put more pressure on her evacuating bowels in an attempt to make an even bigger mess.

What she wished for is exactly what she got, as the slurry of shit that poured out of her hole was something to behold. While the ropes were organized, now her diaper as just expanding outward as it attempted to keep all of the liquid waste contained within, even letting it soak into the material and discoloring it into a disgusting brown shade. This torrent of poo continued for a few minutes, pushing Ibaraki further and further upward on Shuten’s lap, until the two oni were face to face once more.

The banana-haired oni wanted all of this to end, but her mistress had other plans in store, as evident by how she gently patted that massive mess in her diaper and gave her cute little lips a kiss. “Beautiful, Ibaraki. Just beautiful.” She complimented how great she was at doing her job, before gently rubbing her hand against her cheek, the same hand that was partially wet from the residue left over by the less in her diaper.

The moment the diaper stopped expanding was underlined by a brassier and more powerful ‘FRRRRRT’ that echoed throughout the room the two of them had occupied. But that wasn’t what Shuten was interested in, what she was interested in, was how the baby would react to what came next. “Oh, Ibaraki. You want a change after all of this, don’t you?”

Surprisingly, Ibaraki nodded yes. Not because of necessity, oh no, but because she wanted Shuten to care for her more. There was something within her that enjoyed how it felt to be stuck in an oversized diaper without a single care, but she knew she’d have to get a change sooner or later, lest she be stuck sitting on her dirty little butt for the rest of forever.

Shuten gave her little baby banana a kiss on the cheek, and immediately started to remove the massive diaper that had manage to break the jumper that she wore, only to then toss the dirty mess out of the room for somebody else to worry about. Then, she carefully applied a little bit of her drinking alcohol to Ibaraki’s back, just to let it help her out in her cleaning efforts.

With a few careful scrubs using some wipes, plus the alcohol acting as a cleaning agent, it wasn’t hard for Shuten to get her dirty-bottomed subordinate to be sparkly and clean for her change. The oni leader, knowing that their session together wouldn’t last for much longer, passed on the baby powder as she pulled forth a special diaper, on that she had ordered. This padding was adorned with countless little cute faces that replicated Shuten’s own, something that immediately made Ibaraki blush in complete astonishment.

“Because you’ve been such a good baby, you deserve an equally good diaper, don’t you think? Just sit tight, and Mama’ll put it on you.” Ibaraki nodded a little too eagerly, her mind still a little frazzled from the sensation of shitting herself silly.

Shuten lifted Ibaraki off her lap, gently moved the bottom of the oni-adored diaper underneath her subordinates oni-butt, and then weaved the wings through her slender thighs. Next, she pressed the front of the diaper up against her banana-haired baby’s crotch to ensure everything was aligned properly, and then she snapped those mean straps on tight, shutting the entire thing together. Ibaraki had just gotten the best and only diaper change that she had ever experienced… And it was purely because Shuten spoilt her.

“Mama… Pwaci?” The banana-haired oni asked innocently, and her request was granted as Shuten pushed a little gourd-shaped pacifier into her cute mouth. She didn’t even have to say anything before Ibaraki giggled childishly and began to suckle on the strangely shaped pacifier.

Shutens intentions for the exercise aside, at least Ibaraki got to spend time being the center of her affection for once. That was enough to make the obedient oni happy.


End file.
